Blaise's Diary
by Misty Glow
Summary: Hermione finds Blaise Zabini's diary and makes a surprising discovery. COMPLETE Hermione/Blaise
1. Entry One

This fiction is an idea I've had for a while and I thought I'd put it out there and see if there's any interest. Don't expect long chapters, however, as it will be presented mostly as diary entries with some reader reaction from Hermione. Each chapter will contain another diary entry with a corresponding reaction from Hermione. There are some additional chapters after Hermione's finished reading the diary to tie up the fiction nicely.

This story features Fanon Blaise as it was written awhile ago - before we knew what Blaise looked like.

Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you're interested in seeing more. You may already guess where this is headed, but if you're a romantic sap like me you may enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I can claim no ownership of the people or places in this fiction and make no money from writing this.

**Blaise's Diary, Entry One**

Such a beautiful spring day and only two weeks until graduation! Hermione was quite proud of her accomplishments during her seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was graduating top of her class and with honors as well. She was looking forward to summer and the holiday to South America that she, Ron and Harry were to take together as a last bit of fun before entering the adult world of jobs and responsibilities. Dumbledore had hired her as the new Arithmancy teacher starting next fall. Life was very good indeed.

She had worked very hard to excel in all her studies. She had pushed aside many other things in her life so that she could focus on doing well and getting high marks. She was grateful that she had made such good friends as Harry and Ron because it seemed difficult to get close to anyone else. She was liked well enough, but most other people considered her too bookish to be any real fun. This did bother her at times, when she took a moment to really think about it. Watching her roommates giggle and laugh about boys, discussing their naughty adventures, Hermione had never had a 'naughty adventure' to share and she would just smile and listen as they prattled on.

She had thought, at one time, that she and Ron had feelings for each other in a more romantic sense, but it never really materialized into anything real and Ron began dating the more adventurous types. Her mother had always told her that there would be plenty of time for men later in her life and that she should not worry about that now. It didn't seem like much of an issue anyway as no boys ever paid her much attention in other than a 'friends' type of way.

So today she strolled out of the castle and into the warm sun, feeling like one part of her life was coming to a close and a new era was beginning. She felt ready for it. Her feet took her towards the glistening waters of the lake and she found her favorite spot under a shady tree. It had been so warm this last week that she had returned here, to this very spot, to enjoy the beauty that was Hogwarts every afternoon for the last five days. It was a bittersweet feeling that would swell her heart. She was very happy to be graduating but at the same time she felt sad that her time here as a student was ending. The fact that she would be returning to teach, however, did placate her somewhat, though she knew it would not be the same.

She sat under the tree with her back against the trunk, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles as she gazed out over the water. It was at this time that her hand fell upon something next to the trunk of the tree she was leaning against. She looked down and noticed it was a book of some sort. Picking up the black leather bound book she read the gold print on the cover which said: BLAISE ZABINI.

She knew who Blaise was of course, everyone did, but she had never spoken to him before. He was one of the Slytherin boys and one who was much sought after. She always heard girls talking about him, drooling over him. His handsome Italian features and buffed body always made the females flutter about when he was near. Hermione never entertained any fantasies about him, however. Why should she? He would never even notice a plain, bookish girl like her.

She flipped open the book thinking that it was probably his homework planner that he had dropped. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that it wasn't a planner at all, but a diary! She slammed it shut and looked around. It would be wrong to read someone else's personal diary, wouldn't it? Perhaps she should just send it back to him by an anonymous owl. Or maybe she should just leave it here and let him return to find it. She tapped her fingers on the cover, thinking about what she should do. A part of her felt tempted, very tempted, to read about the stud of Slytherin. She would bet anything that it would be a juicy read if the rumors about Blaise were true.

"Well, maybe I'll just read a little bit," she thought to herself. She looked around in guilt and saw no one nearby. Then she put the book partially under her robe and opened it to the first page. He had only just started this diary three weeks ago, she noticed. With one last glance around she bent her head and began to read:

**May 1st**

_"I cannot believe that in just one month I will be graduating from Hogwarts and in all this time I have fallen in love only once. Only one girl fills my mind, my dreams and my heart. I have loved her for seven years. Seven years! But she has never known it. She never watches me as I watch her. She never sits in the back of the classroom just so she could gaze on me as I do her. She does not watch me as I eat, study, and laugh with my friends as I do her. If she looks my way, I quickly turn and she does not know how fast my heart races or how hard she makes me when she passes me by on her way to class._

_Why do I fear showing her how I feel? I have had many girls and I have never had problems finding willing ones to bed. Sometimes they slip into my bed in the middle of the night asking me to pleasure them and I do. Sometimes they give me notes asking me to meet with them in the greenhouse, the astronomy tower, empty classrooms and many other places. I always show up to receive their 'gifts' and to give back as well. Sometimes a hand will reach out to me and pull me into an empty room or a closet for a quick shag. It's a pleasant diversion. But it's not her, never the one I really want._

_I try not to see any one girl too many times because they become attached to me, expecting me to commit to them or tell them that I have feelings for them. But how can I give my heart to them when it is already given to my true love? I tell them I cannot return their love, that I already love someone else and they become angry at me and ask me who it is that I have given my heart to. I never tell them. I have told no one. They would not believe me if I did tell them, I think. And if I did speak her name to someone and they said something against her, then I would have to hate them._

_So many have I given my body to, closing my eyes and pretending it is the one that I want to be with. I imagine my hands tangling in her long hair while I pull her luscious lips to mine, sucking and tasting her mouth and her tongue. I imagine that it is her neck that I am licking and tasting, her body that I take in my hands and worship until she cries out my name._

_When the girls pleasure me, I close my eyes again and imagine it is her sweet lips dancing over my body. I imagine it is her sitting on top of me, bringing me to ecstasy._

_Then it's over. I open my eyes and my heart sinks because it is not her. It is not the one I love and I feel empty, so empty. Would she hate me if she knew how many others I have had? Would she look on me in disgust and think I'm a slut, a user? She is too good for me, I know this. And that is why I fear her. Because with one look of disgust or dislike, she could devastate me. For seven years I have loved her. Seven years!"_

Hermione closed the diary and sat thinking about what she had just read. It surprised her to find out that Blaise was so passionate about one girl. She had always thought of him as a playboy because he had never stuck with any one girl very long. She had no idea that it was because in was in love with someone. Hermione had always thought she was right about her assumptions regarding other people and now she found that she really hadn't pegged Blaise at all. He was so passionate and completely in love with this mystery girl and she wondered who it could be. Her mind began to think of all the girls who were considered 'knock outs' by the guys. She tried to think about which of them had not been known to date Blaise. She was sure that he had been with them all.

'Perhaps if I read a little more I could figure it out,' she thought. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the diary to the next entry, finding that his sexual descriptions were exciting her and pulling her back to his words.

OOOOOO

A/N: Sappy I know, but I've always imagined Blaise this way. Sorry if it seems Hermione has a low opinion of her own charms. It's part of this particular fiction. Let me know if you want to read more and I'll be happy to comply. Thanks!


	2. Entry Two

Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. I hope more of you will speak up.

Hope you enjoy this next entry!

**May 4th**

_"I had a dream about her last night. I've had many dreams of her, but last night was a memorable one for me. She was sitting in the library, reading, as she often does. I was standing in the stacks, peering at her between the shelves of books, as I often do. Her quill was in her hand, ready to write down anything of interest she came upon. She was biting on her bottom lip in concentration as I know she does when she is absorbed in her inner world._

_But in my dream the impossible happened. In my dream she looked up from her book and saw my eyes watching her. Then she recognized who I was and she softly said, "Blaise?" I came out of my hiding place and went up to her table saying, "Yes love, it is me." Then she said, "Why do you hide from me? Can't you see that I need you by my side?" And I replied, "Forgive me, my love. I did not think you would want me."_

_Then she stood and walked around the table, coming to stand right before me. Her hands slid up my chest and around my neck and she said, "How could you know that if you never ask?" Then she pulled me down to her lips for the sweetest kiss. Her lips were addicting like the strongest of love potions and I took her in my arms and pulled her firmly against my body, refusing to release her now that she was mine. I pulled her even more firmly until she was on her toes and her lovely breasts were pressed on my chest, feeling the pounding of my heart for her._

_Then she raised both legs as I held her to me and she wrapped them around my waist, letting me feel the heat of her core through her clothing. Suddenly, as if I could strip her with my imagination, her clothing had disappeared and she was completely nude, moving herself over the zipper of my pants, pleasuring herself on my fast growing erection under the cloth. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, holding on to me by my neck, grinding her hips in small circles, moaning. I bent my head and took her nipple in my mouth, licking and sucking, biting and pulling on it. She screamed her release and her hips bucked frantically as her long hair cascaded behind her. Then she lifted her face to look into my eyes and she said, "Stay with me." And I said, "Forever." Then I kissed her some more, feeling tears of happiness leak from my eyes._

_That is when I woke and realized it had not really happened. The only real thing had been the tears, which were still running down my face. The tears became tears of sadness as I longed for that dream to be real. Could my angel really want me? Has she been waiting for me? No, I thought. That is impossible. She does not even know me. She has touched me only once, long ago, on the day I fell in love with her._

_Does she remember that day? I often wonder if she does. I was a small boy for a child of eleven. No one really noticed me then. But I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. My father had stood with me at the train station, trying to tell me to act like a big boy in front of all the others. We had arrived from Italy just the day before and I had not known one word of English. People were rushing by with their trunks, waving and laughing at each other, saying words I could not understand. I remember looking around and feeling so frightened. I knew no one. I could not understand them and I had never been away from home before._

_No one even looked my way. I was ignored, just a small boy watching everyone with fearful brown eyes. Then the whistle blew and my father grabbed me and placed a kiss on the top of my head. He pushed me toward the train and said in Italian, "Go find a seat, Blaise. It is time to leave. Make me proud of you, son." I stepped on board, regretting immediately that I had just left the safety of my father and I looked back at him with a pained expression as the train began to move. He waved to me with a happy smile and I couldn't understand why he would be happy. I certainly was not._

_A man on the train began to speak to me but I could not understand him. I looked at his face, trying to figure out what he wanted. He looked frustrated that I could not understand him. That is when I saw her, my angel. She was coming up the aisle of the train and the man stopped her and spoke to her. She looked at me and all I could think about was how pretty her nose was. She spoke words I did not understand and then she took me by my wrist. Ah! When she touched me it was as if I had received a jolt of electricity through her fingers. My skin tingled and I began to sweat. She pulled me to an empty compartment and opened the door for me, pointing to the seat and speaking again in words I could not understand. But I was too stunned to care. I stood looking at her as she released my wrist, feeling it still tingle as if she had just branded me as hers. _

_To me, she was my angel of mercy, the first to show me kindness in a scary world. I wanted her to stay, to sit with me in that compartment, so I could continue to look at her and hear her voice explaining things that I couldn't comprehend. But she turned and closed the door. I watched her through the glass as she hurried away down the aisle once more. I sat alone, gazing out the window. My head would turn to watch anyone who walked by. Many times I saw my angel pass by, probably helping others. Each time I saw her pass my heart would beat faster, hoping that she'd stop and open the door and come in. But she didn't. She has never spoken to me again, or touched me again. But since that day I have loved her and the sight of her walking past me still makes my heart pound in anticipation._

_I am no longer that small, scared boy. I applied myself to learning English as fast as I could. Professor Flitwick, a very kind man, knew some Italian and didn't mind when I would show up in his office after school asking him to help me translate my assignments. By the time I was thirteen, my body began to grow tall and muscular and the girls began to notice me more. I was no longer the small, quiet child that they use to ignore. As my English improved, it became easier for me to make more friendships with the guys in my house as well. I grew confident as my circle of friends and girlfriends grew. Always I would watch my angel, to see if she would notice me too. But she didn't, and I realized that it would take more than good looks and a good body to impress her. She isn't like other girls that I know. And that makes her even more desirable to me because she is unique. Yet it damned me even more because I began to realize that I had nothing to offer her that she valued. And so I have become nothing more than her secret admirer and soon we will graduate and I will no longer be able to watch her as I have for seven years. _

_Was my dream trying to tell me something? Could she possibly want to know me? Do I have the guts to find out?"_

Hermione sighed and closed the diary, leaning her head back against the tree and feeling the warm breeze ruffle her hair. Her heart was really starting to go out to Blaise. So many years of longing for someone! He would be the last person on earth that she'd ever imagine having trouble approaching a girl. How tragic it all seemed.

Then there was his story about his first day on the Hogwarts Express. She remembered that train ride as well, but perhaps not as clearly as he did. She remembered meeting Harry and Ron, although they didn't think much of her back then. She also remembered helping Neville try to find his toad. But she didn't remember a small, scared, Italian boy. There was so much commotion that day that she did not remember most of the people she had met.

Hermione now thought further about who Blaise's mystery girl was. He had mentioned that she studied a lot in the library. Hermione was also a frequent visitor of the library and she now tried to remember which girls spent the most time in there. He also said she was unique. But what that could possibly mean to him, she could not know.

If only she could figure out who it was, then maybe she could help him in some way. She didn't know what, exactly, she could do, but if it was someone that she knew than perhaps she could drop a few hints to her. Maybe bring up Blaise's name in a casual conversation and see what she thought of him. Yes, she could probably do that. And if the mystery girl showed any interest in Blaise, Hermione could encourage her in his direction.

But time was running out. School would be over in a few weeks and it bothered her to think that such a passionate love should go unrequited. It seemed so 'once in a life time' to her.

Hermione flopped down on her stomach put the diary before her. Propped on her elbows she went to work, reading the next entry of Blaise's diary for clues. She just had to figure out who his angel was!

OOOOOO

**Too obvious? LOL Well, I know. But you've got to remember that Hermione has no vanity in that regard and would never suspect that someone could feel that way about her. This is less a mystery story and more a story about Hermione opening up to her romantic side and feeling things she has denied herself before. We'll see what affect this diary has on her. (he he he) Can't wait to share it with you.**

**Well, let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	3. Entry Three

Thanks for your reviews! They definitely make me happy. It's nice to see there are other hopeless romantics out there too. LOL Hope you enjoy the this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

Entry Three

May 9th

"I have been making many decisions lately, taking some chances that I have never taken before. This diary is one of them. I have never written of my thoughts and feelings about her before now. They were always too private, too secret, and I feared someone finding them accidentally. But now, in the sunset of my last year at Hogwarts, I have decided I will no longer hold on to my fears. I have performed a ritual to help me with this and have asked the Gods to aid me.

The next bold step I have taken occurred this morning during Arithmancy class. My love, ever the good student, sat toward the front of the class as she usually does. I have always sat blissfully in the back so that I may watch her without her knowing. But this morning I pushed aside my fears and sat directly in the seat behind her. Oh, I tell you, I was not able to listen to the Professor speak because my body was being attacked by the sensual delights of being so near to her.

I could smell her hair, the scent of lavender and vanilla, every time she moved her head, even slightly. If I had reached forward, I would have been able to tangle my fingers through her lovely brown locks - that's how close I was! That was the thought running through my mind or, should I say, it was my desire. I wanted to move my hands into her hair and press my face forward, bury my nose against the strands and inhale her essence into my very soul. I wanted to part her hair so that the back of her soft neck would be exposed to me and I wanted to kiss her there and taste her skin.

As those thoughts continued, my body began to react and I felt myself harden as I closed my eyes and indulged in a fantasy. In my fantasy I reached around her from behind and pulled her up and backwards, out of her desk and onto the top of mine. Her head came to rest on my shoulder and she turned her face to me in happy surprise. Then I kissed her for all to see and she lifted her arms up and back so that she could hold me around my neck as we deepened the kiss. My hands unfastened the front of her robe and it fell open, exposing her heaving chest with its straining white button-up blouse. Then my fingers unbuttoned her blouse as we continued our kiss, oblivious to anyone watching. They didn't matter, nothing else mattered. Her blouse fell open and my hands traveled to the top of her silk covered mounds. The thin material did nothing to stop me from caressing her.

I think I must have made a sound at this point, because I felt a prod in my back and I opened my eyes, disappointed that my fantasy was not real. I turned my head around and noticed Draco was sitting directly behind me. He scowled at me and whispered, "What's wrong with you?" I just shook my head and turned back around, once again gazing at the back of my angel before me. It was too tempting for me to be this close to her, I realize this now.

At one point of the class she flipped her hair back away from her face with her hand and this left the ends of her long tresses lying on the top of my desk. My heart beat with excitement as I slowly reached forward and ever so softly touched her hair. She had no idea I was doing this. Then class was over all too soon and everyone was standing and putting their things together, getting ready to leave. She began talking to one of her friends as she packed up and I covertly glanced at all her movements. When she walked away my eyes fell upon a quill which she had left on the desk, forgotten. If it was anyone else, I would have called to them and told them that they had forgotten their quill. But it was not just anyone, it was her. So I lingered longer than anyone else, and when the room was near to empty, I took her quill, holding it in the same spot she had just held it. I ran the soft feathers through my fingers. It felt as if I was holding something more exquisite than an ordinary quill. Then I put it with my own things and left for my room.

I wonder if she remembered later that she had left her quill behind. I hope it is not her favorite or that she misses it, for I do not intend to ever give it back. It is something of hers that I can hold and know that she, too, has held this same thing."

Hermione looked up from the diary and her eyes moved over the lawn surrounding her. A strange feeling was churning within her after reading Blaise's words. An incredulous bubble of disbelief rolled within her as her pulse quickened. It couldn't be, could it? No, no, of course not, her mind denied. She let out a nervous laugh. Blaise Zabini. In love with... her? Ridiculous! But her eyes scanned the entry again and the ball of anxiety grew larger in her stomach. She was in his Arithmancy class. She had long brown hair. And the most damning clue of all was that she HAD lost a quill last week, something that was very uncommon for her to do. She remembered going back to class later and trying to find it but it was gone.

Oh my! Hermione sat up straight and nervously fidgeted. One hand went to her hair and combed her fingers through. The other hand with the diary shook as sweat began forming on her brow. How can this be? She was not the kind of girl the guys went crazy for. She didn't flirt and wear make up and shorten her skirts. She had been kissed only once by Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball fourth year and it was an awkward kiss at that. What could someone like Blaise Zabini possibly see in her? All the beautiful witches that constantly threw themselves at him and he was pining for... her?

She grabbed her flask of water from her book bag and took a big swig. Her hands shook and her stomach flip flopped nervously. Then she shook her head and said, "Silly me. It can't be me! What am I thinking?" Her face turned crimson when she thought of the things he had imagined doing with her. With her! She flipped back to the first few pages of the diary and read again all his thoughts about doing all those naughty things with her. Her - Hermione Granger! Now she had a visual in her mind and it was no longer of the various witches she knew that he had been with. She, too, pictured herself doing those things with Blaise as she reread his words and her heartbeat sped up, fluttery heat filling her lower belly with unfamiliar sensations. A part of her mind was still in denial that Blaise had really thought about doing such things with HER, of all people.

As her eyes read everything the second time through, she came to the point in which she had last stopped reading. She noticed that she had not quite finished the May 9th entry, and so she took a deep, bracing breath and read on:

"Taking her quill was one of the bolder things I have done lately. But it isn't enough to satisfy me because she does not know how special it is to me. She does not know how special SHE is to me. So I have decided to do something which I never thought I'd be brave enough to do.

If there is one thing I have learned about her all these years, it is that she has a love for the written word. She is always reading, always learning, and so I believe the best way for her to know how I feel is for her to read about it. I will devise a way for her to read these words that come from my heart. It will be taking a great chance for me, I know this. My words may offend, frightened or disgust her. I don't know. Or perhaps she will feel differently. Perhaps she will see the great love and admiration I have for her and just maybe she'll give me the chance to know her. I will pray for the strength to do this thing."

Hermione sat stunned after finishing that entry. She was supposed to find this diary. He had meant for her to find it. She looked carefully around, wondering if he was watching her right now, her pulse pounding with a strange sort of fearful excitement. How could she possibly handle it if he came strolling up to her? Or maybe he was expecting her to come to him? Oh, the thought of doing that filled her with such fear. Imagine if she were to approach him and she really wasn't the one at all? Gods!

"O.K. Hermione, just calm down," she told herself as her hands trembled nervously on the diary. How did she feel about him? If she had asked herself that before reading his words and knowing how he felt, then she would have to say that he was just another handsome, popular wizard who was a real ladies man. She had never thought badly about him. She had heard he was friendly and well mannered and didn't say bad things or spread nasty rumors about any of the girls he dated.

But after reading his words, she couldn't help but admit she was greatly affected by his depth of passion and devotion to the one he considered his true love. And, by gods, it was her! She had to admit to herself that now that she knew how he felt about her, she felt something stirring within her. What was she to do?

Hermione glanced back down at the diary and noticed there was one more entry. She gasped and her hands shook even more when she realized it was dated with today's date. It was no normal diary entry. This time it began like a letter - a letter to her. "My Dearest Hermione, …"

High above from the top of the astronomy tower, a lone, black haired wizard watched the witch below as she sat under the tree, reading his diary. His fingers gripped the railing tightly, knowing by her nervous movements that she had finally realized his diary was about her. He was relieved that he could not see her facial expressions from this distance. He feared knowing the reaction she was having. Would she run scared and keep herself hidden from him as much as she could, turning her face away every time he was near? Or would she give him a chance? Would she allow him to step into her life?

He would know his answer as soon as she had finished reading the diary to the end. He watched her carefully, trying to remember to breathe. This felt like the most important day of his life. This day would determine his future happiness. Would he be doomed to a life of endless, meaningless relationships or would he finally have the one he loved and cherished above all others?

He waited for her to finish reading, watching her for her slightest movement.

OOOO

A/N Next time: The last entry and the magical surprise that awaits. This has been a lot of fun to write. Hope you're enjoying it too. Don't be shy - let me know your thoughts! Thank you.


	4. Entry Four

A/N A big thank you to all who have reviewed this story. I enjoy all your comments!

Disclaimer: I can claim no ownership of the characters or places in this fiction and make no money from this story.

Entry Four

Hermione put a hand on her heart, inhaling a deep nervous breath, and prepared herself to read the last entry in Blaise's diary. The afternoon sun had now started its descent towards evening and it was nearing the dinner hour. Harry and Ron would wonder where she was when she didn't show up in the Great Hall on time. But there was no possible way she could close the book in front of her. This was, by far, the most compelling book she had ever opened. Her fingers trembled slightly as she read:

My Dearest Hermione,

Are you surprised, my love? I hope it is a happy surprise and that my boldness in expressing my feelings does not frighten you away. That would be last thing I would wish for.

I know you must be confused. Finding out that someone loves you, and has loved you for a very long time, has given you much to think upon. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable or that I expect anything from you. Perhaps it is selfish on my part, for I could not keep these feelings unknown any longer and my longing has finally driven my secret out into the open. I could not leave Hogwarts forever regretting that I did not try to fulfill my hearts desire.

You, my love, are so beautiful, intelligent and talented. It has been difficult for me to believe that someone like you could possibly want to know someone like me. Perhaps it was my dream, the one you've read about, that has caused me to try. Am I a fool for believing such things?

Do not let the intensity of my feelings for you make you afraid. I would never try to push you to do things you did not want to do. I only ask for a chance to be in your presence and talk with you - so you would come to know me better. Will you allow this?

I have arranged a place for us to spend time together this evening if you would agree. Do not fear my motives. They are entirely honorable, despite my reputation with other girls. You are not just any girl to me. You are the one I love.

Think now, Hermione, and decide. Will you give me this night to get to know you? Or do you have no interest in me?

If you decide you do not wish to know me, then leave my diary here, under the tree, and walk away. I will know how you feel and I will not bother you again, though my heart will greatly ache.

If you decide to give me a chance to know you, then turn the page. Here you will see a flower I have drawn. Put your nose to the blossom and inhale its fragrance. Next, close your eyes to dream. I will come to you if you do so, and take you to the special place I have prepared. Do not be afraid. I would never allow any harm to come to you.

I await your decision with a hopeful heart.

All my love to you,

Blaise Zabini

Hermione released the breath she was holding and looked around her carefully. This letter certainly indicated that he would be watching her. She wondered where he was - how close was he? He wanted to meet with her tonight. Goodness! That really didn't give a girl much time to consider things. Her eyes scanned the letter over again and she sighed, fretting over her thoughts. "He just wants to talk," she reasoned. "There would be no harm in that, would there?"

But her mind kept going back to his other words, the words that explained the things he thought about doing with her. It was the thought of being in his presence, knowing that he wanted to make love to her, that was unnerving her most. What if he poured on the charm and tried to seduce her? Could she handle it? She had never had the experience of rejecting someone trying to make advances on her. It had never been an issue before.

She ran her fingers over his words again, mired in indecision. "Honorable," she read out loud. Then she laughed at her silliness and said, "Oh, Hermione, he just wants to talk. You can do that, can't you?" With a last look around, she turned the page and looked at the beautiful white blossom he had drawn, its scent was already filling nostrils. She lifted the book to her nose and inhaled deeply.

Up above, on the astronomy tower, Blaise's heart burst with happiness when he saw her lift the diary to her nose and inhale. His eyes were riveted on her as she fell over onto the grass in a deep sleep, the diary falling from her hand. He hoped she would not mind this method introduction.

He made his way down to the ground and strode toward her sleeping form, his heart pounding with happiness as he drew nearer. When he reached her side, he knelt down and gazed at her in wonder. She decided to spend the evening with him! This was too good to be true. He reached out and touched her cheek for the first time, closing his eyes at its soft silky feel. "Thank you, my love, for this chance," he whispered.

Then he took a bundle out from his bag which was wrapped in emerald green cloth. He unwrapped it carefully, revealing a woman's hair ornament that served as a port key. Gathering Hermione in his arms, he touched the key and they disappeared in a swirl of black robes.

OOOOOOOO

Chapter End Notes:

A/N Where o' where is he taking her? You'll find out very soon. Next chapter is coming soon. Short chapter, I know. Longer ones are on the way.

Chapter End Notes:

A/N Where o' where is he taking her? You'll find out very soon. Next chapter is coming soon. Short chapter, I know. Longer ones are on the way.


	5. Evening With Blaise

Thank you for such enthusiastic reviews. I'm really enjoying revising and presenting this story to you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from writing this.

Evening with Blaise

Hermione opened her eyes and found she was on a plush bed, covered in rich maroon velvet. She pushed up on her hands and glanced around at the unfamiliar bedroom. It was adorned in maroon, green and gold, the furnishings obviously opulent and expensive. A window was wide open and soft warm breezes were moving the sheer draperies about.

What had happened? She remembered sniffing the flower in the diary and now she was here. She strained her memory for some clue when a knock sounded on the door. Hermione quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up straight, saying, "Come in."

A small, dark-haired woman came bustling in with a big smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Sophia," she said with a curtsey. "Mr. Zabini has sent me to help you prepare for dinner," she announced with an Italian accent.

Hermione looked surprised. "Mr. Zabini?" The woman nodded. Oh my, thought Hermione. This must be the special place Blaise mentioned. But this couldn't be Hogwarts. Nothing looked familiar. "Where am I?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Mr. Zabini's home," the maid replied, scuttling to a large wardrobe across the room. "Near Venice."

"Venice?" Hermione jumped to her feet. "Italy? I'm in Italy?"

"Yes," smile the maid. Dresses began floating out of the wardrobe and slowly turning themselves around. "Which dress would you like to wear tonight, miss?"

Hermione looked down at her school clothing and back to the dresses. He wanted her to wear one of those gowns? To dinner? Her stomach flip-flopped nervously as she wrung her hands. She wasn't sure how safe she was feeling so far from Hogwarts. "I… I have to wear one of those?"

The maid studied Hermione's expression and said, "Mr. Zabini has chosen these especially for you. It is customary to dress for dinner in the Zabini household."

"Oh, I see," Hermione replied. Was she going to meet his parents? This was definitely more than she had expected for an evening of 'talking.' At least if his family were here, then perhaps she wouldn't have to worry about being seduced. She looked over the dresses, deciding on a mauve silk as it seemed the only dress without a plunging neckline. She reasoned that she didn't want to give them the wrong impression.

The maid helped her slip into the gown and then sat her at the vanity, putting her hair up in a very pretty arrangement and stringing little pearls throughout it. Hermione felt as if she had been taken back a century when she saw the way she appeared. Perhaps his family is very old world, she considered.

"You look very beautiful," Sophia chirped when they were finished. "Follow me, please." She led Hermione into the hallway of the richly adorned house and down a long flight of stairs. The maid pointed to an open door ahead and said, "Have a good evening, miss." She curtsied and walked away.

Hermione took a deep breath. She expected that Blaise and his family were waiting for her in that room. She patted her hair and tried to walk as elegantly as she could through the door. As soon as she stepped through, the room faded away, and it appeared that she was outside, on top of a large cliff with an enormous balcony on it. Down below the ocean waves hit the rocks with a splash. How lovely, she thought, an enchanted room! She walked further out on to the balcony and looked at the scenery. Resting her hands on the railing of the balcony, she was suddenly aware that she was not alone. Off to the side, leaning against the railing, stood Blaise, dressed to the nines in a black dress robes, and feasting his eyes over every inch of her.

"Oh!" jumped Hermione, placing a hand on her chest. "I didn't know anyone was here."

He pushed away from the railing and strode to her, making a small bow. "I didn't mean to startle you like that. Forgive me."

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a few moments before Blaise took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. "You are so beautiful, Hermione. I am very happy you agreed to speak with me tonight. Thank you."

He released her hand, yet Hermione still felt the spot where his hot lips touched her. His subtle cologne wafted to her, making her knees weak. He was too handsome for his own good. Hermione made a nervous gesture with her hand. "I certainly did not expect anything like this. How did you bring me to Italy?"

"Port key," he smiled. "I use it when I want to come home to visit my family." He studied her face for a moment. "If you are uncomfortable here, we may return any time you wish. Just touch the rose over there." He pointed to a vase with a single red rose in it. It sat on a pedestal in the center of the balcony. Blaise had wanted her to feel safe, so he made it easy for her to leave if she wished to.

She looked at the rose, feeling slightly better. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"About forty minutes," he answered. "I apologize if you were offended by my method of bringing you here. I wanted to surprise you."

"You've certainly done that," she grinned. "Is this your family home?"

"One of them. This particular house will be mine when I graduate in a few weeks. It is a gift from my parents."

"It's very beautiful. Is your family here?"

"No," he shook his head slightly. "They live elsewhere."

Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable that they were not to be supervised by his family. Her hands fidgeted nervously at this news.

Blaise noticed her discomfort and said, "Hermione, I meant what I wrote. I wish only to get to know you, speak with you. I just wanted a place where we would not be disturbed by others."

"Of course," she nervously laughed. "It's quite fine, very nice, in fact. Thank you for bringing me here." She didn't want to seem scared so she tried to put on a brave face and summon up her Gryffindor courage.

"I know you have not had dinner, yet," Blaise said. "I have had something prepared for us. Will you join me?" He held out his hand and waited for her response.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, placing her hand in his. His warm fingers closed around hers and she secretly thrilled at the contact.

He smiled in relief, leading her to a small elegant table set for two. Similar to Hogwarts, the meal magically appeared before them after Blaise had guided her to her seat and pushed her chair in for her.

"This looks wonderful," she smiled. She truly was hungry, and the smell of the food made her stomach growl.

He smiled in return, pouring some wine into her glass. "This wine is from one of our vineyards," he told her. "I hope you like it."

She took a sip and nodded, "It's very good."

They ate in awkward silence, sneaking covert glances at one another. Blaise was so happy to finally be with her alone. He was so amazed she was here, that he was forgetting all the things he had planned to say to her. Finally he said, "I've never brought anyone here before. It's always been my private retreat."

"I can see how you'd want to come here to be alone. It's lovely."

"But I don't always want to be alone," he added, truthfully. Those words seemed to make Hermione nervous. "Hermione, I hope you believe I did not bring you here to seduce you."

She smiled nervously and took another sip of wine, wondering if she wouldn't mind a little seduction after all. There was something so very magnetic about Blaise. "Yes, I understand that. I'm just not use to… well… being with someone alone. I've never really dated much."

Blaise nodded in understanding. He already knew that piece of information, however. It pleased him that she had not had a boyfriend, more than she knew. "You can trust me," Blaise told her.

There was more awkward silence as the meal was finished and it disappeared from the table. Hermione had a question on the tip of her tongue for quite a while now, but she had been hesitant to ask it. Finally, after a few glasses of wine, she was feeling a bit bolder. "Blaise?"

"Yes?" He looked at her hopefully. He was hoping she would ask him something. He did not want to be the type of man who sat and talked about himself all evening, so he had politely waited for her to talk.

"Why haven't you… well… approached me before - if you felt so strongly about me? I don't believe I'm that frightening of a person. I do enjoy meeting new people."

"I was afraid of what you may think of me. But you know this from my diary," he answered.

"Yes, but why would you think I wouldn't like you?" Hermione asked, bravely.

"Do you like me?" he asked, surprised.

She saw the hopeful look in his eyes and she wondered if she should have said her question in that way. "I… well… I have heard only good things about you," she replied, carefully. Many of the things she had heard were about how good he was in bed, but she definitely wasn't about to mention that!

"You have?" he said in surprise. He thought about this for a few moments. "But what is your own opinion?"

Oh boy, Hermione fidgeted, what is my opinion? "From what I know of you in our short acquaintance today, I would say that you're very kind, sweet and romantic."

"That's it?" Blaise asked. "Anything else?"

"What do you want to know?" she replied, embarrassed. That she felt hot and bothered by his very presence? That he smelled so good, she wanted to lick desert off his body? Some things were not appropriate to say - yet.

"Do you like how I look? Do I appeal to you?" he asked, bluntly.

Hermione looked away, blushing. This conversation was getting into dangerous territory. "You are very… nice looking," she managed to say, her mouth feeling dry.

"Nice?" he asked. He saw how uncomfortable she was growing so he amended, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so direct."

The truth was Hermione was growing very attracted to him after reading his journal and discovering how passionate and romantic he was. She definitely thought he was gorgeous, but she had always felt that way. Becoming a boy-crazy groupie was never her style.

"It's all right Blaise," she replied. "I'm sorry I don't know how to speak of such things- not much practice, I suppose," she smiled and shrugged. "I'm not blind, however. You are very attractive."

Blaise's smile widened.

"Hermione, would you like to dance with me," he asked as ballroom music began to fill the air.

She definitely didn't expect him to change the subject so quickly. Now he wanted to dance? She suspected he was just as nervous as she was, and this thought gave her solace.

Blaise stood and put his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and watched as his warm fingers once again closed over hers. Their eyes met for a moment, both with slight, shy smiles. He helped her up and swept her into his arms, starting the waltz immediately.

Hermione was grateful for his sure movements, letting him lead as she contemplated how wonderful it felt to be dancing with him. Her skin tingled where his hands touched her and her fingers on his shoulder enjoyed the sensation of his hair tickling.

Soon they were smiling and laughing as they spun around the balcony, happy that the dance had broken the nervous barrier that had been between them. Faster and faster they spun, and Hermione was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. She stumbled and started falling but Blaise pulled her up, holding her against his heated torso as he stopped to steady her.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized, feeling like a clumsy fool.

He looked at her, amused, and purred, "I'm not."

It made her blush when she realized he was talking about how close he was holding her against his body. Excitement lit her belly and she felt she must of reddened at least three shades darker. They were both breathing hard and gazing into one another's eyes. Blaise had not loosened his hold around her one bit.

Oh, please, just kiss me, Hermione's mind screamed, her heart racing in excitement.

Blaise watched her, waiting for her to make any indication. He wanted it to be her decision - as he had promised her he did not bring her here to seduce. If she pulled away, then he would let her go easily. But, if she wanted more…

Blaise waited for her slightest movement, drowning in her eyes.

Her mouth fell open in a breathless manner and her gaze fell to his lips. It was all the signal Blaise needed. He brought his lips down to hers and began his slow, maddening assault on her senses.

Hermione made a small moan and tightened her hold around his neck. Blaise brought her more fully against him, deepening the kiss to a new level. His tongue caressed hers, drugging her with languid pleasure. She was relieved he held her so tightly because her legs felt rubbery and weak as all her senses pulsed with pleasure. He was so warm and strong, and he smelt so delicious. Hermione wanted to melt right into him.

It seemed the kiss went on forever. Hermione was lost in a world yet unexplored to her. The strength of his arms around her, the feel of his hard, hot body against hers, and his wicked lips and tongue, working magic. When the long kiss ended, foreheads pressed together and breathing hard, Blaise declared, "I love you, Hermione." Her brown eyes connected with his and she backed away slightly. She didn't know what to say. This was all too soon for love talk.

Blaise seemed to realize this. "You do not have to say anything. I know you are just getting to know me. I needed to say it to you - so you know how much it means to me to be with you like this. I want to be part of your life, Hermione, if you will allow it. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours." He looked at her and waited for her reaction. "Will you allow me to date you more? I would like you to get to know me and, perhaps…, someday… you can feel something for me."

Hermione's senses were overwhelmed. She had never felt like this before. This beautiful man was declaring his love for her, and it felt so wonderful to be in his arms. She wanted much more of his kisses. "I would like to get to know you, Blaise, very much so." She pulled his head back down to hers, feeling him smile against her lips, as they began another long, deep kiss.

Standing on the balcony, kissing, Hermione was enjoying the sensation of his hands gently caressing her. She became more aware of how her body was reacting to him, feeling something very needy building in her lower regions. It was maddening how her body had a mind of its own and she shifted her feet just enough to find one leg in between his, pressing her pelvis further onto to him for relief.

Blaise groaned at her innocent. Did she realize her hip was now pressing onto his straining erection? He didn't want to push things too far with her, and he tried to shift himself out of dangerous territory, but she moved back again, pressing herself against him in her need. His arms tightened around her and his lust grew as her hip continued to press up against his hard member. Merlin! Automatically, he bent his leg, the one which rested between hers and brought it up against her needy core. He would not deny her if that is what she wanted.

Hermione groaned at the contact and a new kind of nervous flutter filled her belly. She realized both of them were breathing very hard into each other's mouths and the kiss was becoming ever more desperate.

Suddenly Blaise broke away from her, panting, "No!" He held her at arms length, restraining himself from going any further, painful as it was.

Hermione looked at him with confusion and need. Why did he have to pull away?

"I will not have you thinking I have brought you here for sex," he declared. "I want much more than that, Hermione."

Her mind was a jumble of lust and confusion. "Blaise… I… "

OOOOOOOO

A/N Sorry for stopping there (he he). What will happen next? You'll find out soon. Please let me know any comments or thoughts you have about the story. I love hearing from you.


	6. Getting to Know You

A big thank you to all of you reading and responding to this fiction. The romance continues...

Disclaimer: I can claim no ownership of the characters or places used in this fiction and make no money from writing it.

Getting to Know You

"I will not have you thinking I have brought you here for sex," he declared. "I want much more than that, Hermione."

Her mind was a jumble of lust and confusion. "Blaise… I… "

Blaise let go of her arms and walked to the end of the balcony, trying to get his body and senses back in control. He didn't plan for things to take such an intimate turn. Yes, he was hoping to kiss her. But he didn't want things to go so quickly - as if she were like all the others. His body was urging him to move faster than his mind wanted to, wanting nothing better than to lay her down on the ground and make love to her. But, he wanted her to see he had more control than that. He didn't want to be 'easy,' as he had heard some of the girls at school call him.

Hermione was shaken when he had strolled away from their intimate embrace so quickly. Did she do something wrong? She was beginning to think her inexperience with sex was turning him off. Or worse, perhaps he had changed his mind about her. Why did he stop? She went to where he stood at the railing, leaning on it as well. When she glanced at his face, she noticed he looked angry.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked, cautiously. "You seem angry."

He turned his face to hers in surprise. "I am not angry with you. I am angry at myself." He sighed and looked out at the sea. "I wanted to make a good impression on you. But it seems I have revealed a lack of control when around such a beautiful woman."

Hermione blushed, letting out a nervous laugh. "Oh, well… that's a sweet thing to say." No one had ever called her beautiful before. She wasn't sure she believed it - though it definitely felt wonderful to hear it.

"It's the truth, Hermione," Blaise said, looking in her eyes. "You are very beautiful."

Hermione looked away in embarrassment. "It's nice to know at least one person thinks that way of me. Thank you."

"I don't think you've really looked in the mirror long enough," Blaise smiled. How could she not see how beautiful she was?

"You're the first to tell me that," she responded.

"Then there are a lot of blind fools in this world," he stated. He studied her profile as she gazed at the lighthouse in the distance. "I've often thought about why other boys did not try to be with you. I think they realized that they were just not good enough for you, Hermione, same as I felt. You're talented, intelligent, and beautiful. Many blokes feel intimidated to be around a girl who knows more than they do. But don't ever believe that you're not beautiful."

He could see she still didn't believe him by her small smile of gratitude. He was very surprised, however, to hear her next words.

"I'm not the type of girl that most guys want," she muttered, quietly.

"Yes, love, you most definitely are," Blaise said. "But you're the type they want to keep. You're the type they want to end up with when they're done experimenting. Teenage boys aren't thinking about marriage and family, yet. They are only thinking about having a good time."

She looked at him with a grin, and said, "Is that what you want, a good time? You are still teenaged, you know."

He grinned knowingly, and replied, "I think I've done enough experimenting. I've been through enough 'good time' girls. I want something deeper now, something more solid."

"I might have been a 'good time' girl, too, - if there had been more opportunities for me," Hermione sighed. "Other girls seemed to be having more fun than I was. I was a bit envious. If there had been the right opportunity, and the right guy, I might have 'experimented' myself," Hermione stated. "I like to think that I'm a modern girl, Blaise. I have not purposely kept myself a virgin because of some old-fashioned notion. I'm a virgin because no one has ever written words of love about me, called me beautiful, whisked me away to Italy, wined and dined me, and danced with me under the stars before."

Blaise gazed at her for a moment, absorbing her meaning. "Are you saying you would have let our little dance go further?" The thought of this made his pulse quicken.

She blushed and replied, "I… maybe." She began to nervously pull at her fingernails, wondering what in the world she was saying. Would he think badly of her? Did he want a saint?

Blaise wanted to take her in his arms but he could see how nervous she was. "Hermione, I want you to really think about this, because I wouldn't want you to feel terrible the next day if you rushed into something you weren't ready for." She looked like she was about to protest, so he held up a hand to halt her. "I'll tell you what. If you would like more with me, then I would like you to make this decision when we are not in the middle of heavy kissing and touching. No one can think rationally when they are doing that. I want you to make this decision when you are alone and can think it through. I took the liberty of writing to McGonagall earlier, and told her I invited you here for the weekend. You can stay here tonight and think about things. Then, we can discuss it more tomorrow." He looked at her surprised face hopefully. "Would you like that, Hermione? Would you like to stay here in your own room and spend tomorrow with me? I can take you to Venice and we can see the sights."

Hermione had never seen Venice, and she felt very excited about doing so. She couldn't believe he'd already informed the school. What would McGonagall think? Merlin! But spending the weekend with a gorgeous boy, and seeing Venice, was not something she wanted to refuse. "Yes, I think I'd really like that," she smiled, coyly. Oh, Hermione, what are you getting yourself into?

Blaise's face filled with happiness. "That's splendid," he replied, excitedly. "There's a lot of Muggles there, but I don't really mind them if you don't."

Hermione laughed. "Blaise, I'm use to touring as a Muggle. Muggle-born, remember?"

"It's a date then," he grinned, feeling on top of the world. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room so you can get your rest for tomorrow." He offered her his elbow and she hooked her hand in the crook, grinning back at him.

"I suppose you've also made sure I have nightclothes and a touring outfit for tomorrow?" she asked as they walked out of the enchanted room and into Blaise's beautiful home.

"Of course, you have no idea how much time I've spent planning this weekend."

"How did you know I would stay?" she asked.

"I didn't," he answered. "But there was always the possibility."

When they reached her bedroom door, he asked, "Would you like me to send Sophia to help you change?"

"No, don't bother. I can do it myself," she replied, not use to having a maid dress and undress her like a doll.

Blaise nodded and added, "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." He pointed to the double doors at the end of the long corridor.

Hermione felt a flutter in her belly. What if I need you to touch me some more? She couldn't keep that question from her mind as an awkward silence fell between them.

Blaise lifted a hand to her cheek. "Goodnight, Hermione." He bent slowly toward her, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Hermione knew he was holding back. She desperately wanted to fling her arms around him and pull him against her, but she knew he was trying to allow her 'thinking' time.

"Goodnight," she softly replied. When she had closed the door, she leaned back against it, sighing. Damn it all. He was too sexy for his own good. She was a trembling mess of jelly in his hands, and he was absolutely right. She couldn't think straight around him. No wonder the other girls flung their legs open when he was around. She wanted to do the same thing.

But, he was also sweet, romantic, and considerate. He definitely made it clear he wanted a deeper relationship with her.

"He's smart," she said to herself. "He's protecting himself from getting hurt. If I didn't want a relationship with him, and just used him for sex, then I'd really hurt him." She felt terrible when she thought about that. "If he feels so much for me, it would be a very cruel thing to do to him." She was beginning to see that she couldn't take this decision lightly. Blaise's heart was on the line.

She paced around the bedroom, thinking about what she might want. She continued her self dialogue, trying to figure out her own feelings on the matter. "The question is then: do I want to have a deeper relationship with Blaise? Do I want him as a boyfriend?" Her body was screaming 'YES' but her sensible side was telling her she had not really known him until today, and it was too soon to decide whether she wanted to commit to him.

She noticed a nightgown had been laid out on her bed and she smiled. "So presumptuous!" At least it wasn't naughty lingerie, she thought. Then her eyes fell upon a red rose on her pillow. "Tomorrow I shall get to know him better. I don't have to decide tonight."

OOOOOOOO

The next day, Hermione had the time of her life with Blaise. She was surprised to find he had a motorcycle - on which he intended to take her into the city. "This is one Muggle invention I find fun to ride," he told her.

Hermione didn't mind the ride too much. She got to hold his nice body from behind as he maneuvered quite recklessly around traffic. She thought for certain they would get pulled over by the police. When one police car pulled next to them, Hermione gasped, especially as Blaise swung over, cutting in front of it. Blaise laughed in merriment at her shock, and said, "Don't worry, love, he cannot see us. I've made a few modifications to the bike. We are invisible right now."

They spent the rest of the day visiting museums and old cathedrals, riding a gondola, and eating in a small café. Blaise was constantly trying to buy her anything she happened to admire in a passing window, and she had to tell him many times she didn't want him to do so. She had to laugh, however, when he would excuse himself to go to the toilet and come back with a shopping bag of something she had refused him before. "It makes me happy to buy you this," he would say, and she would eventually smile at him, shaking her head.

They would have in-depth discussions about art, music, food, people and anything that came to mind. Gone was the shy nervousness of last night. Hermione found Blaise interesting and he had many ideas that he was quite passionate about. She also discovered he had a mischievous side as well - it was part of his sense of humor. She found herself laughing a lot and enjoying his company greatly.

When he was looking at a work of art he was truly excited about, his face would light up and he would begin explaining all the qualities he found extraordinary. Hermione would watch his excited gestures and her mind would begin to wander, not because she was bored with what he was saying, but because his happy demeanor would make her realize how much she enjoyed being with him.

When they returned to his house, it was late, and Blaise took her straight to her room to rest. They had been holding hands all day and he was reluctant to let go. He stopped in front of her door, raised her hand to his lips, and said, "I had a wonderful day, thank you." His lips lingered on her hand, drawing out the warm sensation. Hermione shivered with delight at the heat he was creating within her. Merlin, she wanted him even more now than she did last night.

"I should be the one thanking you," she replied. "I can't remember when I've had such fun. Thank you, Blaise." She boldly stepped close and put her lips to his. Blaise immediately wrapped his arms about her, pulling her tighter against him, deepening the kiss. Hermione moaned, putting her arms about his neck, one hand running through his hair. She loved the feel of his hair, wind blown from the motorcycle ride. When they broke apart, Blaise smiled at her flushed face and said, "I need to shower. I'm sweaty after today. Goodnight, Hermione." He turned to walk to his room at the end of the hall.

Goodnight? Hermione's body was longing for more. How could he just walk away like that?

She went into her room and slammed the door. "Maybe I'm the one who sinks?" she worried, lifting her arm to sniff under it. "No, I don't. He's just trying to be the gentleman again," she reasoned.

She began pacing back and forth across the room, thinking to herself. "He wants me to decide," she said aloud. After spending last night, and this whole day with Blaise, she knew she was incredibly attracted to him. "So, do I want to spend more time with him? Do I want him in my life?" She stopped and looked in the mirror as the answer came to her.

"Yes, I do," she declared, feeling the weight of indecision lift from her heart. "I want Blaise to be my boyfriend." Her smile grew wider in the mirror as she realized this. She could finally see some of that beauty Blaise told her of. She grew more excited once she had made her decision, wanting to tell him immediately.

She flung open her door and hurried down the hall toward the double doors of his room. Then she halted, trying to compose herself as she raised her hand and knocked on his door. There was no answer. She waited and knocked again. This time the door fell open slightly at her knocking. She called out, "Blaise?"

He still did not answer her, so she slowly peeked her head in, calling his name again. He was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but enter further, curious of his room. He had a very richly adorned, masculine room of dark mahogany woods and deep indigo shades. The sexy smell of Blaise hit her senses left and right. This room was definitely his.

It was then that she heard water running and she glanced at an opening in the wall that almost resembled a cave entrance. She then remembered he said he was going to take a shower.

I'll just come back later, she thought, turning to go.

But she hesitated.

The thought of Blaise and his beautiful body naked in the shower, filled her mind with the most deliciously sinful curiosity, and her hand trembled on the door knob.

She looked again at the cave entrance, thinking, "What if I just snuck a little peek, just a quick one?" Then she laughed, and said, "Oh, come on, Hermione, don't be such a pervert!"

She opened the door to leave and then hesitated again, the sound of falling water enticing her.

"Oh, bother!" she said, turning and quietly walking to the cave entrance, peeking around the wall of it. It seemed to be some sort of tunnel and she couldn't see Blaise from here.

She carefully entered the tunnel, keeping her body close along the wall as she inched her way forward. The sound of rushing water grew louder, the air becoming moister the further she went.

She turned a bend carefully and saw the most magnificent tropical lagoon surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants. She still could not see Blaise from this vantage point, however, and her curiosity took her further in. She was now pressed against the wall at the very end of the tunnel and she slowly craned her head beyond.

She gasped when she saw a lovely waterfall dropping into the lagoon. Underneath it stood a very naked Blaise, running his hands over his body and rinsing soap from his perfect torso. He had not noticed her and continued rinsing himself, turning his body and running his hands through the thick strands of his hair. Hermione was aching to run her own hands over his body and through his hair, too. How perfect he was.

She swallowed hard, gripping the edge of the cave wall as all sorts of naughty thoughts came into her mind. Her gaze wandered down to his lower half and she squeezed her thighs together in response.

She should leave? She knew she should, but she felt hypnotized by his every movement. Blaise stepped out of the waterfall and picked up a towel.

Blaise dried himself off, happy to get the grime of the day off his body, when his gaze fell upon a reflection in the lagoon. Hermione was watching him! He didn't want to give away that he knew, not yet, so he pretended he was oblivious. His heart was racing and his erection rising, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and went behind the rock wall that supported the waterfall. He smiled at this turn of events and couldn't help but chuckle as he took his wand and shut the door leading from the cave to his room.

Hermione gasped, jumping as the door behind her banged closed. She walked to it quickly trying to open it, but she couldn't.

She regretted that she hadn't taken her wand with her when she left her bedroom. "Now what do I do?" she panicked, trying harder to pull and push at the barrier. When she turned her head, looking back over her shoulder, she saw Blaise standing there with his towel still wrapped about his waist, looking at her with an amused grin.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I was trying to find you, to tell you…" She looked nervously down at his gleaming chest and the bump in the towel. She was suddenly at a loss for words.

He took a predatory step closer to her, looking like a leopard stalking its prey. "Yes? You wanted to tell me what?" he asked, smoothly.

"You see," she began nervously, using one hand to remove strands of her hair that had fallen over her face. "I thought about… you know… what we discussed before," she continued, backing up a bit and hitting the wall as he came closer.

He took another step closer until he was almost completely against her. He put his hands on the wall on both sides of her head, pinning her in but not touching her. "What did you decide?" he half-whispered, praying it was the answer he wanted.

Hermione swallowed, her gaze following a drop of water that rolled down his chest and across one nipple, clinging there like an offering. She suddenly felt very thirsty. She lifted her brown eyes to his and said, bravely, "I want to be with you, Blaise. I want to have more days like today, and I want…"

"Yes?" he rasped, his body already reacting to what she was saying.

"I want you to make love to me," she finished, breathlessly.

Blaise bent his arms and his body pressed against hers as he took her lips, slipping his tongue in and stroking hers. He groaned when she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss, stroke for stroke. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the wall, dragging her out of the tunnel while his lips remained locked to hers, feasting on her sweetness. When they were on the edge of the lagoon, they broke the kiss and Blaise said, "You've made me a very happy man."

Hermione smiled in return then glanced at the waterfall. It was all so beautiful.

"Would you like to try it?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded, wondering if she'd really be able to stand naked in front of him. Was this too fast?

His face grew serious as he put two fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Are you sure about this? Because after tonight, I'm going to consider you completely mine. I'm possessive and jealous, and I won't tolerate anyone trying to interfere in our relationship. I'm going to make it completely clear that you are mine and I am yours as soon as we get back to school. There will be no hiding for us. Is this what you want? Be absolutely sure before you answer, Hermione."

"Yes, that is what I want. I'm sure," she replied. It just felt right.

Blaise closed his eyes, sighing happily. He now had the girl he had always wanted. She was right here - in his arms! He opened his eyes, smiling sweetly at her, and lowered his mouth for another mind-numbing kiss. When he finally spoke again, he said, "I'm going to make love to you all night long. By the time morning comes, I will know every inch of your body and you will know mine."

OOOOOOO

A/N All right, so the next chapter I'm having to adjust a bit because in its original form it's quite x-rated and I need to make it appropriate for this site.

Thank you to everyone who has been writing reviews. I really appreciate them very much.


	7. The First Time

Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

The First Time

Blaise ran a finger across her cheek and asked, "What do you want to do right now, Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised he would ask her this. He knew she had no experience, so why would he let her lead the way? She looked at him, confused, and replied, "I… what do you think we should do?"

He laughed. "I meant, would you like to swim or perhaps… shower?" He glanced at the waterfall and grinned mischievously. He watched her blush, understanding she was not yet comfortable disrobing in front of him. Blaise decided he would have to make her more comfortable with her nudity first. He took her hand. "Come with me. Let's get some refreshment first and sit together."

He led her to the other side of the lagoon where a door in the stone wall opened to reveal a refrigerated compartment. "What would you like?" he asked. She peered around him and looked at the bottles of beverages he had inside.

"A butter beer would be nice," she decided. He kissed her cheek, smiling, and grabbed two butter beers and two glasses. Then he led her to a cushioned sitting area next to the lagoon. They both sat and he poured her drink into a glass before handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip. Hermione was sitting against a cushion with her legs stretched in front of her. Blaise had lain down on his side next to her legs, his elbow bent and his hand propping his head as he watched her. Hermione couldn't help but gaze at his beautiful chest and arms. Her eyes kept wandering down to his tight abdomen and the rest of his lower body which was still wrapped in a towel. It was feeling very warm in this bathing room.

Blaise observed her interested perusal of his body and it made his gut clench with need. He inhaled deeply, determined that he would take things slow with her so she would feel at ease. Taking note of the curious look in her eyes, he asked, boldly, "Would you like to touch me?"

Hermione's wandering gaze moved quickly to his face and she swallowed nervously. Blaise had now lain down on his back next to her, inviting her with a smile. "I'm all yours, Hermione. Touch me all you want."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding and her breath quickening as she turned her body slightly toward him and slowly lifted her fingers onto his shoulder in a feather light caress.

Blaise felt that touch as if it was his cock she had just stroked, and he couldn't help but take a sharp breath as a tremor of arousal passed over him.

Hermione's lips fell open as she followed her fingers with her gaze, lightly moving them over the hot smooth skin of Blaise's shoulder and across his collar bone. As her fingers moved over his pectoral muscles, she noticed his chest beginning to rise and fall more rapidly. A glance down at the towel revealed his growing excitement further.

When her hand passed over one of his nipples, she heard a low moan rumble in his throat, his darkening eyes revealing his growing lust. His own hand rose behind her back and began caressing her softly down the length of her hair as she continued to explore his chest. She passed over his other nipple and flicked her fingers over its sensitive bud a few times, causing Blaise to shut his eyes and sigh.

Her fingers trailed downwards over his navel and she hesitated here, biting on her lower lip.

"Go on," Blaise rasped. "It's all yours. Take off the towel, if you wish."

Hermione could tell by the tone of his voice that he definitely wanted her to remove the towel. Her fingers lowered to the edge of the fabric around his waist. She hooked a shaking finger in the opening and looked into his eyes. He gave her a small nod of encouragement and she pulled the towel loose, letting it fall on either side of his hips.

She gasped as she looked at his very erect penis, its tip already glistening in anticipation. She didn't move for awhile and Blaise finally said, "Touch it, Hermione, please." Her hand shook slightly, and her breathing became more shallow, as her fingers trailed down to his hip and then across toward his waiting cock. Blaise shut his eyes, waiting for the moment her hand wrapped itself around his hard length, and he moaned.

Hermione thought his body was so beautiful, better than any work of art they had observed that day. The smooth, hot feel of his shaft sent tingles up her arm and she felt the need to move her palm up and down its pulsing length. When she heard Blaise groaning and breathing hard, she wrapped her fingers around him more firmly and began pumping him in earnest.

Hermione wasn't completely ignorant. She knew this was how men masturbated, although she had never had her hand around a penis before. She presumed she was doing it right by the look of pure bliss on Blaise's face and she found that it was extremely exciting to be able to affect him this way.

"I'm going to cum," Blaise warned her, breathily.

"Do you want to?" Hermione asked, not sure whether he was indicating that she should stop or not.

"If you don't mind," Blaise rasped.

"Please do," she panted, excited at being able to make him peak. He groaned loudly and lifted his hips as his milky seed began to spurt from his tip, landing on his abdomen. Hermione wasn't sure what she should do with it and she kept holding him until his orgasm stopped. Some had gotten on her hand, and when Blaise lay panting afterwards, he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean.

Hermione gasped at the warmth of his tongue on her fingers and the erotic action of licking her while looking in her eyes. She wondered what his cum tasted like. When he released her hand, she took a finger and dipped it into the semen on his stomach, popping it into her mouth and tasting it. Very salty, she thought, but not bad.

Blaise sat up, pulling her head to his for a kiss which she returned enthusiastically. "You're amazing," he whispered against her lips. Then he backed away slightly to study her face. "You all right so far?" he inquired.

She nodded her head and grinned. "Quite," was all she could say.

"Do you want me to stay this way? Or would you prefer me to cover up again?" Blaise asked. He wanted to make sure she felt in control of the situation.

Her eyes swept down the length of his beautiful body again and then back to his face. "Stay… like this." Then she blushed a bit as he smiled in delight. "If you want to, that is," she added.

He stroked her cheek and gave her a sexy grin, "Oh, yes, I want to, Hermione." His fingers trailed down the side of her arm, sending chills through her sensitized nerves. "Can I touch you now?" he asked, his eyes wandering down to her breasts.

Hermione's shirt suddenly felt way too tight as her nipples tingled and hardened under the fabric. As if under a spell, she nodded wordlessly to him, her eyes darkening with desire. He leaned in for another kiss and she parted her lips eagerly for his exploring tongue while his fingers moved to caress the back of her neck. He made light circles on her skin with his fingertips, moving them around and down to her collarbone. When he reached the fabric of her blouse, he switched to using the side of his knuckle as he lightly moved over one breast causing her back to straighten and her chest to push closer to his touch. A little moan sounded from her throat as Blaise's knuckle passed over one nipple and to the underside of her breast. When he reached the bottom of her blouse, he stopped the kiss and looked at her in question, his finger stroking her ribs just under the blouse.

He only meant to see if she was ready for him to go under her blouse and was surprised when Hermione moved both her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, tossing it to the side. He grinned at her boldness and his eyes traveled down to her beautiful breasts, visible through her light pink bra. Her dark nipples could be seen through the thin fabric, straining for attention.

Hermione shivered slightly when she noticed how long he was gazing at her breasts. He gazed her in the eyes and said, "You're so beautiful." Blaise wrapped his arms about her and pulled her firmly against his own chest as his lips descended on hers for another searing kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth, pressed her aching nipples against him, enjoying the sensation of his hot skin against hers. When his fingers found the bra fastening, he whispered, "May I?"

She gave him a breathy "yes," and he nimbly unhooked her bra. She blushed prettily as he pulled his chest back from her slightly and slid the straps off her shoulders while still kissing her. Hermione let go of Blaise for a moment as she straightened her arms and pulled the bra off, tossing it to the side as well.

Blaise groaned when she wrapped her arms about him again, pressing her bare chest against his, her nipples poking him deliciously. He pressed her backwards as the kiss continued until she was lying on the ground. The hand resting on her waist now began to travel up her ribcage, caressing her soft skin as it moved. Then he moved one hand over her breast, covering it with his warmth as be began massaging it and closing his fingers together on the nipple that resided between them.

Hermione was making little noises against his mouth, and when he broke the kiss, she gasped and moaned. His eyes traveled to the breast he was fondling and he found his cock hardening again at the sight of her arching back as she tried to push herself more fully into his grip. He took his thumb and forefinger and began pinching and pulling the hard nipple lightly, enjoying her reactions. Hermione had her eyes closed and was turning her head from side to side, enjoying his skilled hand.

Blaise moved his hand to her other breast and began to give it the same attention. When she opened her eyes slightly, Blaise descended to her lips again. He didn't stay there long. His mouth began to travel across her jaw to her earlobe. He nibbled and licked it before moving slowly down her throat, his hand still playing with her breast.

Blaise groaned against her flesh, covering her hard bud with his hot mouth and using his hand to push her breast higher. He swirled around her nub with his tongue and pulled with his teeth, laving her nipple before turning his attention to the other one.

Hermione had never felt such pleasure before. Her hands rose to stroke Blaise's smooth, golden back as he continued to suck and lick her breasts with passion. One of his hands traveled to her thigh over the top of her jeans and began lightly rubbing, causing Hermione's moistening center to clench at the proximity.

He kept his exquisite lips on her breasts as his hand stroked her leg, inching closer to her core, dipping to the inner area of her thigh until he was only inches away. Hermione's mind reeled with sensation, and she ached for his touch down there. But Blaise, ever the gentleman, lifted his panting mouth from her breasts and looked at her in question, his fingers staying in place yet making tiny strokes that were driving her insane with desire.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Touch me."

"I love you," he declared, lowering his lips back to her erect nipple and placing his fingers lightly on her core. Hermione groaned and instinctively lifted her hips, trying to press against his hand, needing more pressure. Blaise gave her exactly what she wanted. He stroked her through her jeans, lifting his face and looking at her with lust filled eyes as he watched how beautifully responsive she was to his touch. He could feel her dampness seeping through the denim and his organ twitched in response.

He kept watching her face when he moved his hand up to the button at the top of the jeans. She opened her eyes and looked at him in disappointment when he had left her most needy part until her eyes flicked downwards, noticing his index finger hooking into the top of her jeans at the button. She licked her lips, meeting the sexy grin on his face with one of her own.

He rasped, "Can I remove these?"

"Yes," she swallowed.

Blaise's grin widened and he sat up with his legs tucked under him, unfastening the button and zipper of her jeans. Hermione lifted her hips for him as he pulled her pants off her legs and then sat caressing her thigh, looking appreciatively at her nude body clad only in little blue panties. "You are so beautiful, my love," he confirmed softly, stroking her leg.

Hermione, at first embarrassed, now began to feel sexy under his lustful gaze and she lifted her hand to stroke the side of his arm. "Kiss me."

He smiled his beautiful smile and lay down next to her, putting an arm around her waist and capturing her lips in a long, luscious kiss. She was sure his hand would begin to go back to where it was before, but he surprised her by asking," Would you like to try the waterfall now?"

"All right," she responded. She actually wanted him to touch her more, but she decided she didn't want to sound too anxious and so she would just follow his lead. He stood to help lift her to her feet and Hermione suddenly felt shy about standing almost naked with Blaise. He noticed her blush and bent to kiss her before taking her hand and leading her to the waterfall.

When they were a few feet away, he announced, "Ladies first." Hermione walked carefully under the falls, finding the water warm. Then she remembered it was Blaise's shower and so it make sense to be temperature regulated. She laughed with delight as the water fell over her head and body, soaking her completely as Blaise watched, enchanted.

Merlin! She is so gorgeous, Blaise thought. He had been trying to take it slow with her. He was fighting a battle between his bodily desires and his wish to not rush her too fast. Watching the water cascade down her body, soaking the skimpy blue panties, was definitely not helping any. She had been so responsive to all his touching tonight and he wanted desperately to give her more - give her all. He had imagined making her climax so many times in all his fantasies about her.

Not able to stand watching anymore, Blaise stepped under the water with her. She whimpered breathily when he wrapped his arms about her, pulling her wet body tightly against his and kissing her hotly as the water fell over their heads. Hermione loved how his skin felt when it was wet and she ran her hands over his back and down to his arse. Blaise groaned, pulling her lower half firmly to his. She felt his hard shaft pressing onto her abdomen.

Her aching core wanted the pressure, however, and she found herself standing on her tiptoes, trying to rock herself against his throbbing shaft. Blaise knew what she was trying to do and he helped her, cupping her rear with his hands and lifting her higher, sliding her core over his erection and causing them both to groan in each others mouths. One of his hands slipped lower behind her leg, lifting it up. He wrapped it around his hip as Hermione put both her hands behind his neck, lifting her other leg up so both her legs were gripping around his middle.

The most delicious sensations zinged through her body as her clitoris began to slide against his hard member through her panties. She threw her head back, holding around his neck and gasped while rocking her hips against him. "Oh, Blaise," she moaned.

He bent his head and began tonguing a nipple, licking the water from it like a thirsty beast. That's what he felt like as she rocked and moaned, a beast with little control. He licked and sucked her breasts until he could barely stand not doing more. "Hermione," Blaise gasped, lustily. He pulled her off of him and stared in her shocked eyes. She didn't want to stop what they were doing, but when she looked at Blaise's face, she knew she had never looked upon such raw lust before.

He backed her against the stones, both of them panting and needy. Blaise looked intense as he hooked his fingers in the top of her panties. She gasped at the feel of his fingers against her most needy spot. "I need all of you, Hermione," he rasped.

"Yes," was all she could manage to say. He pressed against her, kissing her wet lips wildly before moving down her neck. The fingers in her panties moved slightly and she rotated her hips in pleasure, hoping he'd continue to touch her there. His mouth traveled down her neck and down the center of her chest between her breasts. Hermione shook when he fell to his knees, pulling his mouth further down, over her ribs and to her navel, dipping it in and around while he tugged on her panties, sending them to the ground.

Hermione thought she might expire from anticipation when she felt his hot breath on her aching clit, needing something, anything, to happen. Then she felt his hand coming behind her knee, urging her to lift her leg and drape over his shoulder while his lips traveled down her lower belly right above her most needy part.

He lifted his gaze to hers, smirking in mischief while he lowered his lips and placed a kiss on the sensitive bud. Hermione jolted, gasping at the contact, looking at Blaise with wide eyes. When he kissed her there again, he lingered longer this time and she felt his hot tongue leave his mouth, giving her a quick lick on her swollen flesh. He continued gazing in her eyes, kissing her clit a few more times with a teasing look on his face. Hermione took hold of his hair, pleading him with her eyes.

Then he said, "Mmm, you taste so good. I'm going to make you cum, love." His thick lashes fell as he turned his attention to her swollen clit. He groaned, covering her folds with his mouth, licking her with long, flat strokes. Hermione held his hair tighter, moaning, her eyes shut and her head rolling back against the wall. It felt so incredible, so all consuming, so nothing-else-matters-but-this-moment. He didn't stop this time. He kept licking and sucking on her, sending waves of pleasure to every nerve in her body.

When she felt his finger massaging lightly at her entrance she tried to spread her legs further for him, trusting that whatever Blaise did to her was going to feel so incredibly good.

Blaise moved his finger into her virgin passage, noting how tight she was. He moved his finger around as she squirmed and moaned, searching for the magic spot that would help her climax. When he found it, he decided it was time to show her what he could do. He began rubbing his finger on her G-spot while swiping at her pleasure nub quickly with his tongue, his motions frantic, until her body stiffened and her hands gripped his hair harder.

"Ahhhhhhh, Blaise, ohhhhhhh," she moaned and as her contractions pulsed through her, squeezing his finger with her hot passage and showering his hand with her juices. Blaise removed his finger and moved his mouth under her hole, inserting his tongue in as deep as it could, licking her delicious release.

Her legs were shaking, feeling she could barely stand anymore, as she came down from her orgasm and Blaise finished with a last few swipes of his tongue. He kissed her thighs, enjoying the look of her flushed and relaxed face. He sat on the ground and took her hand, pulling her into his lap and holding her as her body calmed, her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione said, "Oh Merlin, that was… so…"

"Good?" Blaise grinned, stroking her back.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Good? It was more than good. It was incredible. I never thought… well… that anything could feel like that." Her eyes filled with admiration as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Oh, Blaise, I'm so happy I'm here with you. It feels too good to be true. Like I'm dreaming."

He leaned in for a kiss, happiness filling his heart at her words. Then he said, "I want you to be happy, Hermione. I want to spend my life making you happy."

"Could we… could we do that again sometime?"

His grin grew wider. "Love, I intend to do that a lot. That… and many other things as well."

Then a worried frown fell formed on her face. "I'm afraid I'm a bit ignorant about how to please you in that way. I will try to learn as quickly as possible though…"

Blaise stopped her rambling words with a finger placed on her lips. "I have no doubt you'll learn much about pleasure, but I don't want you to think you do not please me. Even if you were to do nothing, just having you here with me gives me great pleasure."

"Yes, but I want to do more than nothing," Hermione explained.

"You will, my love," Blaise replied. "But this is your first time doing these things, and I won't have you grading yourself in any way. Just remember that whatever you do, even if it is 'nothing', is going to turn me on. Truthfully, I've been turned on since I started watching you read my diary. Now you're sitting on my lap naked and I feel like I'm in paradise."

But Hermione was having trouble listening as she was becoming very aware of his hard length pressing against her wet sex while she sat on his lap. She wriggled her bottom slightly, enjoying the sensation. Blaise took a quick intake of air and gave her a naughty look. "Ready for more, are you?" he growled. He bent his head and began kissing the side of her neck.

"Yes," she moaned out. "It all feels so wonderful."

Blaise lifted his face and studied her seriously. "Hermione, you realize that your first time may not be so comfortable?"

"Yes, I know about that," she replied.

"You're very tight, love, and I'm bigger than my finger is."

"Yes, I noticed," she blushed.

"I'll try to loosen you up a bit before, but you need to know that it will hurt," Blaise warned. He didn't want her to be surprised at the pain when all she had experienced thus far had been pleasure. "Do you still want to do this tonight?"

The pressure of his erection under her rear was utterly distracting her and she nodded her head. "Yes, Blaise, I want you to make love to me. I don't care about the pain." She pressed her lips against his, needing him to stop being so concerned about her and get on with it. She moved her bottom against him more and heard him groan in her mouth as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and brought her down to the ground.

He continued kissing her and caressing her body with long loving strokes as she held on around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He toyed with her breasts for awhile before moving his hand across her stomach to her hot, waiting sex.

Blaise loved how responsive she was to his touch, moaning in his mouth and lifting her hips to meet his hand. He slid his fingers easily through her slick folds and put a finger into her. He moved it slowly and rhythmically in and out of her passage before gently working in another finger, stretching her and trying to give her pleasure at the same time.

Hermione reached down, putting her hand around his pulsing shaft while he continued fingering her. Blaise pulled his hips back slightly, saying, "No, sweetheart, not now. I'm too worked up to last long and I want to be ready for you." She reluctantly let go of his member, gasping when he inserted a third finger inside of her, slowly working it in.

Blaise continued kissing her as he moved his body over hers, positioning himself between her legs. When Hermione looked up at him, she could see both the lust concern for her on his face. She stroked his cheek in reassurance. When he put the tip of his penis at her entrance, he paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

As he began moving himself up into her passage, he pressed his lips onto hers, trying to distract her from any discomfort. She was so tight and she began to tremble as he pushed further and further in. Her nails dug into his biceps as she squeezed on his arms. She was making little grunts of discomfort into his mouth, and he knew he had to get this over with as quickly as possible. He broke their kiss and whispered next to her ear, "Forgive me." Then he shoved through her barrier with a forceful push of his hips, hating it when he heard a painful cry. He remained still as her body trembled and adjusted to his size, covering her face and neck with small, comforting kisses and whispered endearments.

Finally he studied her strained face and said, "I'm going to start moving. It may hurt at first, but it should get better." He hated that he had to hurt her. Blaise only had a few virgins in his life. He always preferred the girls who had already gotten this part over with. But, he was also pleased that he was her first and, he hoped, he would be her only.

She gave him a quick nod and squeezed his arms again when he began moving slowly in her. He kissed her deeply, trying to get her mind off the pain as he continued to move. When her grip loosened a bit, he knew the pain must be getting more bearable and he picked up the speed of his thrusts. "Are you all right?" he asked at one point.

Hermione had her eyes closed, focusing on the new sensations beginning to form within her. The pain was beginning to subside and be replaced by an exquisitely warm pressure, giving her a very pleasant, full feeling. "Yes, I think so," she whispered in pants. Her arms wrapped around Blaise's back and she began to pull his body closer to hers, her hips starting to rock upwards to meet his ever increasing thrusts.

Merlin, she felt so good! Blaise could barely think straight anymore as her sex gripped his tightly with its wet heat. When she began to move her hips as well, he groaned and thrust harder into her. He knew he couldn't last much longer this first time, he was much too excited. He grasped her hair on both sides of her head and brought his mouth down to hers for a searing kiss, climaxing inside her tight sheath. He moaned loudly in her mouth, holding his hips still after his final thrust, completing his pleasurable explosion inside her.

When he pulled out of her, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him in his arms until she was lying on top of his chest. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You are so incredible and I am the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled against his chest. "I did it. I actually did it."

He laughed and replied, "Yes, love. You were so brave."

"I'm glad I could please you, Blaise," she grinned.

Blaise moved her to his side and looked at her face in concern. "The first time seems like a completely selfish act on my part, doesn't it?"

She shook her head. "I didn't mean that."

"I swear to you, Hermione, that you'll orgasm too from now on. It was just this first time, love, I couldn't stop myself." he added, worriedly.

"I realize that, Blaise," Hermione smiled. "I'm happy we got that out of the way. The night is still young. I have no doubt that you're as good as you're rumored to be."

"What?" he laughed. "You've been listening to naughty gossip?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"You won't be hearing any more from any one else because I'm completely devoted to you now," Blaise declared with a peck on her lips.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "Then I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

OOOOOO

A/N Hope you enjoyed that. There will be one more chapter to come. They return to school for the reactions of their friends and more hotness;)

Please send me your thoughts. Thank you. 


	8. Afterwards

A/N Here it is: the last part of this story. Hope you enjoy this. I LOVED writing this chapter. This one was fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from the writing of this fiction.

Afterwards

They spent the remainder of the night swimming in the lagoon, talking, and making love, completely focused on one another as time seemed to stand still for their new found passion. In the morning, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, pleasantly exhausted and very happy.

They almost lost track of time when the afternoon arrived, reluctant to have to return to school before the dinner hour as was required. But they did return to Hogwarts late Sunday afternoon, to the same spot in which they left it - under Hermione's favorite tree. She slipped her arms about his neck, kissing him by the lake. She wasn't sure she ever felt this happy before. Her life had changed so much in just one weekend.

When the kiss ended, he gave her a sexy grin and said, "Are you ready?"

She knew he was referring to their entrance into the castle and the possible reactions people might have when seeing them together.

"Yes," she replied, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath.

Blaise smiled at her and winked, making her feel at ease. They turned toward the castle, walking hand-in-hand and grinning at anyone who turned to gawk at them.

When they entered the castle, groups of students who were beginning to gather for the approaching dinner hour looked at them and began putting their heads together, whispering. Blaise squeezed her hand in reassurance and said, "I'll walk you to Gryffindor. Then there is something I must do before dinner." Hermione was too nervous to answer him as they approached Gryffindor and more of her friends passed them with stunned expressions.

When they reached the portrait hole, Blaise lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it, saying, "After dinner, meet me outside the Great Hall."

"All right," she replied, blushing when the portrait door opened and more people she knew stood gawking. Blaise smiled at her pretty blush and gathered her in his arms, whispering in her ear, "I told you, sweetheart, I am going to make sure everyone knows you are mine and I am yours. And they'll all know within the hour." He kissed her lips and spoke loud enough for those around them to hear his next words. "I will see you soon, my love."

He turned and walked away, leaving her standing nervously in front of her peers.

"Hermione?" asked Parvati, grinning. She had just witnessed the intimate little embrace and Blaise's words. "What's going on?"

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole without answering and was suddenly faced with Harry and Ron storming up to her. "Where in blazes have you been?" Ron demanded. "McGonagall said you went to a friend's place for the weekend," he added with a disbelieving tone.

"I did," she answered, feeling a bit offended that Ron thought she had no other friends then him and Harry.

"Who?" Ron demanded. "And why would you leave without telling us? Didn't you think we would worry?"

Ron's tone of voice was starting to anger her. Harry was calm, but curious, as he waited for her answers. "You are not my father, Ronald Weasley," she snapped. "And I'm of age to leave campus for the weekend when I choose." It was true that seventh years that had reached their seventeenth birthday were allowed to spend weekends away from Hogwarts.

"Fine!" Ron continued. "You want us not to care about what happens to you? You can get that wish if you'd like."

Harry sighed. "Knock it off, Ron. She's right." He looked at Hermione and said, gently, "We were just concerned about you. It's not like you to leave without a word."

"I'm sorry, but it was a sudden departure and I really didn't have time to tell anyone," she explained to Harry, ignoring Ron's huffy face.

"Ever heard of owls?" Ron mumbled.

"I was too busy to think of it," she replied.

"She was busy all right," Parvati said from a corner of the room.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Harry," she began, "I have something to tell you."

They looked at her expectantly.

"I have a boyfriend now, and … that's where I was all weekend. I was with Blaise in Italy," she said, nervously, waiting for their reactions.

They stared stupidly at her for a few moments. Then Ron said, "Blaise? Blaise Zabini, the playboy of Hogwarts? The guy who's done practically every girl at school? You went away with him?"

"Ron, shut up," Harry snapped when he saw the hurt expression on Hermione's face.

"I realize that he's got quite the reputation," Hermione toned crisply. "But it's different now. He wants a steady relationship and he wants it with me."

"You are just another check mark on his list, Hermione!" Ron growled.

Hermione gasped and slapped him hard across his face. Ron was surprised and held his red cheek, glaring at her.

"You'll see, Ronald Weasley," she snapped. "You'll see, and then I'll make you eat your words!"

"I hope you do," he replied, "because I'll kill him if he fucks you over."

Hermione spun around and hurried up the dormitory steps, tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to hear any more negative comments, not after having the best weekend of her life.

"Hermione…" Harry called after her. He turned on Ron, angrily. "That was just brilliant, Ron. She finally has a relationship with someone and you go and rain on her parade. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Ron flopped down on one of the arm chairs, trying to calm his anger. "I don't know, Harry," he said, releasing a deep breath. "I mean, she's like a sister to me, you know, she's our Hermione. She's way too good for any of those gits in Slytherin. I don't want to see her turned into some Slytherin slam piece."

Harry sat across from him. "Neither do I, but we have to give her the benefit of the doubt. She looked happier than I've ever seen her when she walked in here tonight. I think we need to accept what she says until there's proof otherwise. I mean, how many bad relationships did she have to watch us go through?"

"All right, I'll try," huffed Ron. "But I'm keeping a close eye on Zabini. If I catch him even making eyes at another girl, I'll hex him into the next century."

"And I'll be right there with you, mate," Harry said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go to dinner."

OOOOOO

"Don't listen to Ron, Hermione," Parvati crooned, trying to cheer her up. Hermione had been sitting on her bed weeping since her row with Ron in the common room. "He's just being a jerk."

"I know he is," she sniffled. "He's wrong about Blaise." But somehow Hermione felt worried inside. A nagging doubt that kept saying, 'What if he's right? What if Blaise is just using you?'

Parvati put her arm around her. "Of course he's wrong. He's just being overprotective. You know how he is anytime Ginny starts dating someone. Come on, Hermione. Let's go to dinner. Ron will have to get over it."

"All right," Hermione sullenly agreed. Parvati pulled out her wand and did a quick charm on Hermione's face, erasing the evidence of crying. "Thanks," Hermione said.

They walked down to the now empty common room and out the portrait hole. Both of them stopped and stared in amazement at the sight that met their eyes. Floating all through the corridors were red hearts of all sizes. On each heart the words, "Blaise loves Hermione," could be clearly seen.

Parvati smirked and Hermione gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Did Blaise do this? Or maybe someone was trying to tease her.

"How romantic," Parvati sighed.

Hermione look around at all the hearts, embarrassed, as they slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. The hearts were everywhere they went. "I don't believe this," Hermione said, shaking her head. She wasn't sure what to think. If Blaise hadn't done this, then she knew he was feeling very embarrassed about this too.

When they made it to the Great Hall, everyone who had already been seated turned their heads in her direction, grinning. Some people even clapped and cheered. Hermione blushed greatly, her breath catching as she noticed a gigantic heart behind the head table with the words, "Blaise loves Hermione," in huge letters. She stared at it a moment and swung her gaze to the Slytherin, noticing Blaise grinning at her.

Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Please come join us, Miss Granger. As you can see, Mr. Zabini has provided the decoration for tonight's dinner." Everyone smiled or whistled when Dumbledore called attention to the big heart behind his table. Hermione covered her red face with her hands and couldn't help but laugh. Parvati began laughing with her. She took her hand and said, "Come on, let's sit down."

When they sat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked at Ron smugly. "Well, Ron? What were you saying earlier?"

Ron shook his head, grinning. "Barking mad, the two of you." She was still looking at him expectantly, so he added, "I'm sorry for getting so upset at you, all right?"

"Apology accepted," she smiled.

She looked at Blaise's table, smiling at him brightly. He smiled back and winked.

At the Slytherin table, Blaise had to endure the surprise of all his fellow housemates. Draco had come to dinner shortly after Blaise and sat down beside him. "Sorry I'm late, I've been trying to clear away those blasted hearts. Blaise, did you see what some moron has done? Someone is clearly trying to insult you. Don't worry, we'll find whoever did this..."

"That moron was me," Blaise replied, casually.

Draco let out an incredulous laugh. "What? Why would you put hearts all over the castle like that? I don't understand your sense of humor, Blaise."

"It's not suppose to be funny," Blaise said. He knew he'd take some flack from Draco. That was a given. "I do love her, Draco. I've loved her for a long time." When Draco opened his mouth to say something more, Blaise held up a hand to silence him. "Don't say anymore about Hermione to me," Blaise warned. "I've endured your slurs long enough. Now that she's mine, I won't tolerate them. If you want to continue to be friends with me, I suggest you learn some manners around my girlfriend."

Draco was too shocked to say anything more. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle who just shrugged. Blaise would give up their friendship for Granger? Draco's father would be very upset if Draco cut ties with Blaise, future heir of Zabini Industries, which had very lucrative contracts with Malfoy holdings. Draco knew he had to keep quiet against his will. He picked up his fork and began attacking his dinner with a vengeance.

After dinner, Blaise met Hermione outside the Great Hall. He held her hands in his and said, "Do you think they have all got the message that you're mine?"

She glanced at all the hearts still floating around and said, "How could they not?" Then she laughed and hugged him tight. "You've made me very happy, Blaise," she whispered in his ear.

"That's all I want, love," Blaise whispered back. "All I want is your happiness."

OOOOOOO

Two weeks later:

Blaise opened his eyes and stretched. What a night it had been. He danced all evening with Hermione at the graduation ball and then they returned here to his home and made sweet, delicious love. He looked to the side and noticed Hermione had already gotten up and left the room. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed he headed toward the tunnel which led to the lagoon. She must be in there, he smiled.

He went through the tunnel and stood, looking around for her in the water or under the waterfall. She was nowhere in sight. "Hermione," he called out. He received no answer. He imagined she probably went down to the kitchens to get something to eat.

He took a quick shower in the waterfall and made his way back into the room, drying himself with a towel as he walked. When he came into the bedroom he smiled to see that Hermione was back and had a tray of food set on the bed. She was completely naked and he wondered if she had gone through the house like that.

"Good morning," she purred as he approached her.

He bent and kissed her. "Mmmm, yes, it is a good morning." He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her more snuggly in his arms, kissing her neck playfully.

"I went and fetched breakfast," she explained. "But I just realized that I've forgotten the plates."

"What a tragedy," Blaise mumbled against her neck, tickling her with his hot breath.

"Yes, quite," Hermione grinned. "But I think I have a solution to my problem."

He lifted his head and kissed her lips, not really caring about her plate dilemma until she said, "I think 'you' can be my plate, Blaise."

"Oh, really?" Now this was interesting.

"Yes," she nodded. He laughed when she pushed on his chest and made him lay back on the bed.

Blaise threw his arms out and said, "I am here to serve. What's for breakfast, love?"

"I was craving something sweet," she said, picking up a bowl with a small spoon sticking out of it.

"Sugar?" he questioned.

"Something better," she grinned, licking her lips. "Honey." She took a spoonful of honey and held it over his chest. Then she smiled at him in mischief as she slowly poured it onto his nipple.

The air left his lungs when he felt her hot mouth descend over the honeyed nipple and her tongue lapping at the thick substance. His hands rose to stroke her back and her hair as he enjoyed her attentions. It took awhile for her to get the sticky honey completely off his aroused nipple. Then she put some on the other one and began again.

Blaise closed his eyes and relaxed, focusing on the pleasant sensations she was causing. His eyes flew open, however, when he felt the honey being dripped down the center of his stomach and onto his cock. "Oh, Gods," he moaned, anticipating the treat he was about to get when she licked all the honey she was placing on him.

She looked at his expression and licked some honey from her lips as she said, "Mmmm, I'm so hungry." He growled, his eyes darkening with lust.

She went back to his lips and kissed him deeply, letting him taste her honeyed breath before she kissed her way down to the line she made on center of his body and began licking it. Blaise moaned with need, not knowing how long it would take for her to lick all that honey off before she even reached his cock. "You're killing me, love."

"Good things come to those that wait," she teased, continuing her slow torture. His cock was twitching and growing ever harder as her tongue darted and delved, tasted and slurped its way down. When she finally reached his lower belly, his rigid member was tapping on her cheek as if trying to remind her that it was there.

When she finally finished with his abdomen, Blaise was panting with need. "Please, Hermione," he rasped. She smiled and wrapped her hand around his cock, placing a small kiss right on the tip. "Please," he begged again.

She opened her mouth and let herself sink as far as she could comfortably go, tightening her lips on the way up and causing his hips to come off the bed. "Yes!" he moaned. She began sucking and pulling in earnest, stopping only to lick all the honey she could find around his shaft and on his sac. She could tell that Blaise was enjoying it immensely and she was excited she could please him like this. He groaned, moving his hips slightly in a fucking motion as she continued her assault on his senses.

"Oh, there is just so much to lick off," she teased. She could feel he was getting close and she sped up her motions, building as he was building. He had never cum in her mouth yet, thinking she wasn't ready. Now she was determined to take this all the way and she encouraged, "Cum for me, Blaise."

"I'm cumming," he moaned, giving her warning, his hips bucking. She opened her mouth on the head and felt his release spurt out onto her tongue. She swallowed as much as she could, panting with the effort when his orgasm had ended. "Oh, Gods, I love you," he said, pulling her up his body and into his arms, holding her as he tried to calm his breath.

"How'd I do?" she asked, smiling at his satisfied expression.

He looked at her face and grinned, "Do you have to ask?"

They rested a moment and then she said, "You want to have a shower?"

"No," he said. "I didn't have my breakfast yet."

"Oh, no," she laughed, trying to get off the bed. Blaise had a firm hold on her and simply flipped her over onto her back.

"Payback is a bitch," he smiled, mischievously. "You've become quite the tease, my love. But I'm afraid you still can't best me in that area yet."

"Blaise, no," she laughed and wiggled. "Don't tease me. You do enough of that already."

He ignored her feeble pleas while he held her down and looked at the tray. "Hmmm, what do I want for breakfast?" he pondered. He saw a dish of chocolates and smiled. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand, he melted the chocolate to a gooey state. "How I love chocolate," he said.

He stuck a finger in it and dabbed some on her lips. Then he bent and licked it off, lingering there for some deeper plunges in her hot cavern. "Mmmm, good," he moaned, smacking his lips. He dipped his finger in again and ran it along side her neck. Climbing on top of her, with his thigh pressed against her wet groin, he began licking and sucking down the line of chocolate. Hermione moaned and pressed her hot core against his thigh, rotating her hips in small circles.

He took her hands in his and raised them above her head as he continued to kiss, lick and nibble all the sensitive places of her neck. He lifted his head and sucked at the tender skin on the underside of her arms while he continued to move his leg against her wet heat. Hermione groaned and ran her hands over his back, "Oh… Blaise."

He scooted further down her body and dabbed his finger in the chocolate some more, making designs on her breasts. She shivered with anticipation each time his finger passed over her sensitive nipples. Hermione arched her back towards him, needing to feel his skilled mouth on her breasts. "Blaise… please," she begged.

"What do you want, love?" he teased.

"Suck them," she said, breathily.

He put both hands underneath her breasts and pushed upwards, making the nipples lift and point straight towards the ceiling. "Like this?" he said, before he descended down on one aching breast and then the other, sucking and licking every trail of chocolate that he had made.

"Yes," she wiggled in rapture. Now his hip was pressing against her core and she ground herself firmly against him, dripping with need.

"So fucking wet," he muttered against her breast, snaking his tongue out to flick firmly over her nipple. His cock was hardening again as he felt her wet pussy sliding against his hip. But he definitely didn't want to stop breakfast yet. Oh no, he determined, she was going to feed him well.

He sat up, breathing hard and took the bowl of chocolate. This time he tipped it and poured a line down the center of her body as she had done to him. He continued pouring the warm chocolate over her shaved pussy and it flowed down over her slit, making her groan. "Oh, Merlin, Blaise," she mumbled, grabbing hold of his hair as he scooted down and bent his head over her stomach.

He swirled and lapped his tongue down the line of chocolate and paused while he gave particular attention to the skin of her lower belly where she was very sensitive. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She needed that fabulous mouth on her throbbing clit so badly, she began tugging downward on his hair and begging, "Please, Blaise, lick me."

She spread her legs wider in invitation and he moved his tongue down to her inner thigh, kissing and sucking the soft skin. She could feel the stubble on his cheek barely grazing her clit and she tried to push her pelvis further towards him. He chuckled and said, "What's the matter, love? You're not trying to rush me through my meal, are you?"

"No, but it's is going to get cold if you don't get to it soon," she panted.

"In that case," he smiled and drove his mouth against her hot, wet, chocolate-covered pussy. "Mmmmm, delicious," he moaned. He stroked her pussy with his tongue, cleaning all the chocolate and licking every crevasse. Hermione held onto his head and ground her pussy in circles against his mouth, moaning and tossing her head from side to side, every nerve in her body pumping with energy. Nothing mattered to her at this moment except that he not remove his magic mouth away from her.

His tongue reached far up into her canal, licking any juices it could reach. Then his mouth would move up to her swollen nub of pleasure, sucking and licking as his fingers slipped deep into her. She was getting close and her hands flew to either side of her as she twisted the bedding in her fists and lifted her hips in the air screaming his name. "Blaise!" The wave of the first intense contraction rippled through her in a grand release. "Ahhhhhh," she cried as her pussy pulsed and gripped on Blaise's pumping fingers. He kept them in her as she rode out her pleasure and then replaced them with his tongue, lapping at her hole and tasting all he could.

When he rose on his hands and knees and crawled up her body, she glanced down and saw how stiff his cock was and the look on his face was of complete agony. "I need dessert," he rasped.

She couldn't help but giggle at his words. She pulled him down, saying, "Bon appetite."

He drove straight into her hot cavern with a groan while he put his elbows on the bed on either side of her head, bending down to capture her lips in a searing, needy kiss. He plunged over and over into her hot depths, making Hermione groan each time he hit the end of her passage. "I love you," he whispered, as he placed kisses all over her face and returned to her mouth, plunging his tongue inside at the same time his cock drove into her.

Hermione didn't know how much more pleasure she could take. He satisfied her so completely in every way. Her hands went behind her knees and she pulled her legs up higher so he could plunge even deeper. Blaise felt what she was doing so he hooked her legs over his forearms and pushed his body up more so he could drive faster and harder into her.

Hermione closed her eyes, moaning and thrashing. "Yes, faster," she encouraged. Blaise scrunched his face and threw his head backwards as he groaned, "Gods!" The sight of her beautiful Blaise beginning his orgasm sent Hermione over her own edge and they both came together, yelling each other's name as the hot flood of their combined fluids filled her cavern with warmth and delicious heat.

He lowered to his elbows again and shared a tender, sweet kiss with her before pulling out and falling to the side, trying to calm his breathing. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and hugged him tight against his chest.

After a while she said, "Blaise?"

"Hmmm?" he answered, sleepily.

"I've fallen in love with you."

OOOOOOOOOO

The END

OOOOOOOOOO


	9. Notice To Readers

Additional Note to Readers:

Hi everyone. I'd just like to add that I do have another pen name of Petalsoft on other forums in which I have published this story before. I have been receiving emails and reviews wondering if I, Misty Glow, have stolen someone else's story, so I wanted to lay the confusion to rest and assure you that Misty Glow = Petalsoft.

This site is where I first started writing my fan fiction under the name Misty Glow. But when I started writing my Harry Potter material, I was posting elsewhere under Petalsoft. Just lately I decided to put some of that material over here on fan .

But I do thank people for being alert and informing me when they are in question. I have had stories stolen from me and posted, and it was from readers that I found out about it. So thank you.

Love,

Misty Glow (aka Petalsoft)


End file.
